Chocolate Flowers
by Pollyannaism
Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Haruno Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. Full Summary Inside. NaruSaku
1. Sakura Blossoms

**.: Chocolate Flowers :.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. If I did, do you think I would be here right now? XD**

_Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. She's counting down the days, memorizing each letter she has recieved with the gifts and is preparing to find out exactly who this mysterious person is._

_**Chapter One: Sakura Blossoms**_

----------xmas----------

She smiled.

The winter winds blew roughly through the streets of Konohagakure at this time of night. Streetlights slowly ebbing away as the combat medic hurried through the slushy streets this late night. Grocery bags postioned in her securely in her arms, the apples of Sakura's cheeks tinted darkly as the icy chills slapped at her pale skin.

Ah yes, this was going to be a peaceful night. Now only if she could get home on time!

December 14th has been a busy day. Running errands for both Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai, her usual practice at the old training ground, and for an added bonus... part time jobs at the hospital, Ichiraku Ramen Bar and Yamanaka Flower Shop. It's been difficult, but recieving the deserved money for all of her working was completely worth it.

Christmas only comes once a year, and the Haruno girl wished to make _this_ one extra special for all of her loved ones.

The tip of her nose darkening slowly while her feet splashed upon a puddle. The melting substance launching towards her exposed skin making her shiver with disappointed. Looking down at herself in disgrace, the rosette pinky-promised herself that she would make sure to warm herself up completely upon reaching her final destination.

_Home_

That's exactly where she wanted to be right now. Even though it was going to be a bit barren, she could deal with the loneliness. Sakura, like many other people were used to the whole "We're going on a vacation, make sure you watch the house" act. The green eyed girl was so used to it that such a theatre number between her parents didn't matter much anymore.

_Go, _she would always say trying to hide the vemon preparing to release from the deep corners of her throat, _Go have your fun... Im fine with watching the house. _How she resented that sentence now... Every Christmas, it was like this now. Her "so-called" parents would desert her and leave the poor girl to look over the house.

Yes, she was a responsible daughter--- but please, this was just too much. _**If you're so sick of them... then why don't you just move out? It's common sense, dammit...**_

_Ah, there you are... I was wondering when you were going to start smart-talking.. _And there she was, her bastard of a mind was mocking her once again. It's been years since she had to deal with the damnable voice in the back of her head... so why did she just have to come back? WHY?!

_**Very Funny... But seriously, if I have to hear your whining voice once again about those two... I am so certain that I'll jump out of this head of yours and show you exactly how I feel about all of this! **_

There was really no point in fighting with her, Sakura hated to admit it... but her Inner personal was actually making a point. She's been given the chance to leave the _wonderous _abode of the Haruno family, but... why couldn't she just leave? Her parents never begged and pleaded for her to leave or stay, but the trio knew with Sakura gone... the place wouldn't be in complete order. _**More like Utter Chaos if you ask me... **__Can you please keep your mouth shut? Jeez, you're as loud as Naruto sometimes, you know?!_

_Naruto... _Her blonde teammate was "missing" from the scene at the moment. Turns out that his sudden disappearance was thanks to the Godaime herself. A simple B rank mission--- she could've chosen anyone else but no! It just had to be Naruto. He was the only one whom she could feel close to at the moment, and now... he and everyone was gone. On their own holiday vacations.

Of course, it wouldn't be proper for her to even think of asking if she could tag along--- Sakura wasn't the type of person to be a third wheel in anything. It just didn't feel right.

"Finally... I'm home" with a slight smile grazing her pink lips as the bags collasped from her arms, the pain of the plastic digging into her skin quickly wearing away. Kami, she was very happy to be home now.

Stripping of both her shin guards and coat, Emerald eyes scanned towards a small envelope now postioned beneath her zoori. It was now damp due to the final puddle she accidentally slipped into earlier but she could still read the handwriting even as the black ink began to flow onto her fingers. Swiftly opening the letter, she was prepared for either a postcard or a "Wish You Were Here" from the you-know-whos. Sakura was prepared for the worse... but she wasn't prepared for this...

_To the Lovely Haruno Sakura,_

_I give to you one elegant cherry blossom resembling your beauty._

_And one sweet milk chocolate for your certain sweet tooth._

_I wish you a Merry Christmas to brighten your hardworking day..._

"Who...?" a gasp escaped her lips as she began to search for the presents. Crawling across the polished wood floors, Sakura cursed silently as her nobel brow made contact with the leg of the workdesk.

_Ow... Why didn't I see that coming? _Groaning as she rubbed the newly formed mark on her forehead, her eyes came in complete conteact with exactly what her "admirer" had stated.

_**One Cherry Blossom...and a Chocolate Cherry Blossom? Decorated at that too! Whoever this secret admirer is... they're very sweet if you ask me! **__It's a trick... Konohamaru and his friends are probably behind this whole thing... or it could just be Lee... _Her pink eyebrows converting to fuzzy callipillers, placing the letter upon the two presents before walking away from the room. Glancing only once again towards the desk...

_It's just a joke... right?_

----------xmas----------

**ShannaroSaku-chan: Well there you have it! Chapter One of my newest fanfiction, Chocolate Flowers. Make sure to look out for Chapter 2 with it's official posting date of December 15, 2007! So yes, forgive me for such a short chapter... but don't forget that the confusion is just beginning! Next Up... "Roses"**


	2. Roses

**.: Chocolate Flowers :.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. If I did, do you think I would be here right now? XD**

_Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. She's counting down the days, memorizing each letter she has recieved with the gifts and is preparing to find out exactly who this mysterious person is._

_**Chapter Two: Roses**_

----------xmas----------

"Sakura-chan!"

She was running frantically through the long corridors of the hospital. Cheeks flushed, breathing unsteady and her nurse uniform was screaming bloody murder. Tsunade-sama was in need of assistance for today's daily checkup but the main situtation was the date.

December 15th--- or Saturday to be exact was, of course, the weekend and most doctors and nurses were enjoying their day off. Haruno Sakura on the other hand...

...was busy filling in for these missing medicalists...

_Of all days for someone to go too far in their training... what the hell were you thinking, Lee? _Eyes narrowing as her heels loudly clashed against the marble hospital floors. Rock Lee was just too much like Naruto... always going pass their limits while training. Maybe that's why those two are so similiar, never giving up on what they were determined to accomplish. And maybe that's why they're both attracted to her... or maybe not...

Long lashes fluttering softly before Sakura noticed which room she now stood in front of. Lee's room was just around the corner, but she was just so used to stopping in front of this door. Looking inside just for curiosity, Emerald eyes scanned throughout the emptiness. The white walls were slowly beginning to chip off, the windows were still left untouched, and the pressed imprint among the bed was actually still there.

"I wonder what you're doing right now, Naruto..." the rosette murmured before her feet glided themselves farther into the room. Memories flooding throughout her mind as she watched snowflakes release from the grey skies and cover the village in a cold blanket.

She remembered everything so precisely. Everytime she was ordered to nurse the _certain_ patient back to health. He wouldn't let any other nurse touch him with a needle or even a bandage! Only Sakura-chan was the one whom could touch him in the place he resented so.

_Jeez, Naruto is such a baby when it comes to hospitals. Last Christmas he begged me to stay with him the entire night until he got healthier... Boy, was that a night. __**The baka fell asleep before we could do a damn thing to him! I even planted the mistletoe for later! Jeez, what a way to ruin a holiday, Naruto...**_

This inner-self was starting to get out of hand. Since when did she start "fangirling" over Naruto? It's been like this ever since both the blonde and the demonic voice who states the truth returned once again. _Always 'Naruto this' and 'Naruto that' with you! Are you sure that you are Inner Sakura? _

_**There you go trying to be funny again... I have you know that I'm still the "annoyance" you've dealed with for so many years! I'm a part of you and you can't get away... so don't even try thinking about stuffing me into a suitcase! I've already read your damned thoughts!**_

_Greeeaaattt... and now she's reading my thoughts... _

Dropping her head in loss, pale fingers raked through her pink-colored tresses before being thrown back into reality. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"Huh? Gomen Shizune-senpai! I'm coming!" And once again... Sakura began her sprint towards the room around the corner, exactly where Lee resides. He, like Naruto only had one specific nurse and of course, that was Sakura.

What was with the "Sakura-loving"? She would always ask herself when dealing with those two. Always sparring with each other just to win the complete affection of the _Lovely Sakura_ as Lee always put it when he challenged her teammate.

So why did they never give up?

They knew that Sakura still showed feelings for Sasuke... right? This sort of topic confused her greatly. The defected Uchiha always brought a coldness to her heart similar to how when people felt falling into thin ice. Her knees would shake and it would feel as if she was dragged into a pile of snow... yet another feeling she wished would just leave her alone.

----------xmas----------

"Lee... what did you do to yourself?"

Sakura sighed looking at the now sleeping boy. It had taken awhile, but she and many other nurses had finally calmed him down with some medicine. The taijutsu master was just making it even more difficult when he nearly launched the distasteful liquid towards her. Sakura couldn't believe it... of all people to act this childish about a spoonful of medicine, it just HAD to be Lee.

Sucking her teeth, Sakura silently shut the door as she headed towards her personal office. It wasn't much, but it was a early christmas present from the Head Doctor herself. If Sakura was to work here soon enough, she couldn't bare the fact to be without a office of her own. Yes, she knew that she was acting like a kid but who ever heard of a doctor without an office?! She made a complete point when it came down to that...

Sakura though froze with her fingertips brushed against the sliver knob, the door was open so someone could have already been in there. Or maybe even someone was still in there... either way, she had to be careful. Who knew? An enraged patient could be waiting to attack the first person he sees.

_**We're good to go! No one's going to get away from strength! SHANNARO! **__Shush... I'm going in... _Sakura leaped through the room door prepared to attack, but soon, after glancing around every slither of the office... she now felt stupid. _Eheh... Maybe I forgot to close the door before I left, yeah that's it! __**...Wow, and I thought you were smarter than that... **__I repeat... SHUSH!!!_

----------xmas----------

Another envelope...

Sakura was greeted with yet another envelope placed upon the desk. This time though, the combat medic did not hesitate to open it. Was it a card from a friend or was it another one of those letters from this mysterious secret admirer? Well... she was about to find out...

_Haruno Sakura, _

_To brighten your mood this busy day of the 15th..._

_I give to you a rose resembling yourself..._

_The luscious petals reminding me of the beauty you possess... while the painful thorns show the strength such a flower can hold..._

_Once again, I wish you a Merry Christmas..._

Sakura was flabbergasted. Especially since the gifts she had now recieved now laid next to her white shoes. A fresh Rose and a Chocolate shaped Rose at that too. The floral fragrance still lingering off the blood colored plant while the milk chocolate stood there in it's solid form in glory. _This has to be a joke... I mean, this person HAS to know that I work at the hospital and where I would be at the time of day..._

_**Hello! Do I hear a stalker? Ever think of that?! Some pervert could be watching your every moment as we speak! **__Ew, don't even make me think of something like that... __**A dirty old man could be watching you as you eat, sleep, take a shower! **__I SAID CUT IT OUT!!!_

Confusion was swimming through her already jumbled up thoughts... Whoever this person is, is just messing with her... or could they actually be showering her with affection but doing it at a distance with these playful letters? Jeez, this was plain confusing, and a total headache... how the hell was she supposed to deal with all of this during the holidays?!

Christmas shopping was as nerveracking as it is!

----------xmas----------

**ShannaroSaku-chan: And there you have it! Chapter 2! Yes, I know this one was short too, so I promise you longer chapters in the time being. Look out for Chapter 3 which will rightfully be posted up on December 17. See you all soon! **


	3. Lilies

**.: Chocolate Flowers :.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. If I did, do you think I would be here right now? XD**

_Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. She's counting down the days, memorizing each letter she has recieved with the gifts and is preparing to find out exactly who this mysterious person is._

_**Chapter Three: Lilies**_

----------xmas----------

_Moshi Moshi? Are you there, Sakura? _

That familiar voice echoed from the other side of the telephone line. Upon hearing the voice of her best friend who somewhat has a similar personality to the annoying nuisance in the dark corners of her mind... Sakura was seriously screwed now...

_**Yeah Yeah, Im listening. So you finally decided to call up "Poor Little Forehead"... eh Piggy?**_

_Very funny Forehead, but I seriously needed a break from the fools I'm dealing with right no--- TOU-SAN! WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE SHIKA-KUN ALONE?! JUST FACE THE FACTS THAT YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM IN SHOUGI!! ...gah, see what I mean?!_

The rosette froze. For some reason now... Sakura had a feeling that if she had gone with the whole Ino-Shika-Chou family on this Hot Springs holiday vacation... she would be the one to deal with Ino's extra strong voice box. Dear Kami, how she was thankful for not stepping a foot out of the village right now, but at the same--- she disliked the feelng of being alone during the holidays.

Of course, she had Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and even Lee with her now--- but did that even help her feel complete?

Maybe just a bit... but the rest of her fellow shinobi and loved ones were long gone now. Having good times with close family members while she now lays among her scattered textbooks, as most could tell... Sakura really did not have much to enjoy during this time of year.

Before any of this though, she could faintly remember her first "Team Seven Christmas". Wow, how she missed such memories... Naruto whining about how it wasn't fair that they weren't going to eat ramen, Kakashi being his normal self and being extra late for their holiday meeting, and both her and Sasuke. She trying her best to get him to notice her _Miss Claus _outfit.

Of course, Naruto complimented her on the whole "Christmasy" style, but being the Sasuke fangirl she was, brushing away such a praise from "The Dobe" was the only option. How she regretting that so very much when she looks back. Because of her idiotic action, the whole holiday special felt off. But was she paying attention to anyone else rather than the raven haired boy sitting across from her...?

I think NOT!

_HELLO! Forehead! YOU THERE?! _ Emerald eyes widening slightly as Ino's once gentle voice nearly blew her eardrum apart! Now she remembered why is wasn't good to ignore Ino any longer than 2 minutes... yet again, Sakura would have to face the damned consequences... Greeeaaattt...

_**Yeah, Im here Ino-pig! You didn't need to shout, you know! I just zoned out for a minute and now here you are screaming at me. You need to calm down, my friend... maybe try to get away from the whole Ino-Shika-Chou family for a few...? **__Whadda think I've been trying to do? Everytime I tried to sneak away, either one of The Oldies or Shika and Chouji will stop me from completing my mission by telling me that I have to do somethin---- SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI! DON'T EVEN THINK OF STEALING MY FOOD! I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH IT YET!!_

...That was the final straw, anymore of this screaming and Sakura was going to start her own rampage of boiling red fury!

_**Okay... I am hanging up right now! You seriously need to calm down Ino, I know it sucks to be the only girl in the group of "The Oldies" who you keep telling me are drowning their sorrows of aging with booze, and Shikamaru and Chouji. Here's what you need to do--- take a breather and just walk out. No need to try and escape... **__Yeah, I hear ya... So I'll try to call you up later today, if not... I'll see you next week Forehead. __**Yeah... be seeing you Ino-pig, tell everyone I said "Hi".**_

----------xmas----------

Her bare knuckles grazed against the wooden dummy in which Sakura was training with now. Sweat trailing down her pale skin as her fingers swiftly pulled out her onyx colored gloves from her kunai pouch.

Fists clentching tightly as the cool leather tickled her palms, the combat medic breathed steadily before taking the moment to exclude her surroundings right now. Releasing chakra directly to her fists, the pinkhaired teen charged towards the dummy with one powerful sledgehammer punch.

She was proud of the impact, slowly pulling her hand from it's somewhat "stuck" position. Flicking away the splinters from her fingers, Sakura sighed softly before looking towards the newly forming grey clouds. It was just luck that it wasn't snowing today... this Sunday was one of the firsts where she could actually train outside in the open air.

A cold substance though, sent chills to her cheeks quickly as snowflakes made contact with the bridge of her pert nose. _Ugh, anymore of these surprise flurries and I'm sure that I'll go mad... __**Well you should be happy that it's not a storm! You know that you always get sick easily during the cold seasons, so a scrtain someone should be getting her ass home before you start sneezing! **_

_Yes, mother... and for your information, I was heading home anyway; I mean... today is sunday and mostly everything is closed right about now. __**You've got a point... this is going to be one boring day for sure... HEY! Maybe you'll be greeted with another letter from your secret admirer! **__You really think so...? I still think that this is some prank. You know that Konohamaru would actually do something like this to me since Naruto's not here. So yeah, I don't expect one any time soon..._

---------xmas----------

It was nearly hidden underneath the white sheet of snow but Sakura had discovered yet another envelope. And off all places to discover it... Team Seven's Old Training Grounds. This place brought her back to the good times of Team Seven, but at the same time.. her vision began to blur as she remembered all the stress they have gone through, trying to bring Sasuke back home.

_**No... You can't cry now! You even promised me that you wouldn't shed any more tears over Sasuke! **__I know... but it's complicated! Whenever I see something from the past, I can't help but remember the times we shared as a Three-man Team. _She wiped her eyes gently before opening the envelope, already knowing what sort of letter would be waiting for her.

_Haruno Sakura,_

_This is the season of purity as you know..._

_So I give you a White Lily resembling your pure heart..._

_Still thinking of the past but you know yourself that there are wonders in store for you in the near future..._

_I wish you a Merry Christmas..._

Gasping as she discovered both the fresh cut Lily and the decorated box in which the chocolate shaped flower resided in. Sakura couldn't understand it but such presents warmed her heart completely... it was like this admirer was someone _very_ close to her. They must know her so very well to actually sort out a whole list of flowers in which reminds them of the rosette.

It was strange... just so strange... Who was this admirer trying to steal her heart...?

----------xmas----------

**ShannaroSaku-chan: Hey! And there you have Chapter 3! I know in my last chapter I stated that this one was supposed to be posted up exactly on the 17th but once again... I am the typo queen XD Look out for chapter 4 coming out on December 17, 2007! Ciao! **


	4. Violets

**.: Chocolate Flowers :.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. If I did, do you think I would be here right now? XD**

_Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. She's counting down the days, memorizing each letter she has recieved with the gifts and is preparing to find out exactly who this mysterious person is._

_**Chapter Four: Violets**_

----------xmas----------

_"Wait... what do you want to do...?"_

Sakura once again dropped her head in aggrivation. Smothering her face gently against her cherry colored cushions, her fingers began to slowly rake through pink locks making contact with her scalp. The kunoichi couldn't help but that how good that actually felt... Positioning the phone away from her ear at the moment, the teenage got; sighed looking towards her ceiling until she heard Ino's voice from afar once again.

_"...I repeat once again... is it okay with your dad if I open up the Flowershop today?" _

She wasn't sure why she was acting so nervous? Yamanaka Inoichi has always given her the rightful privledge to visit their household even when the Yamanaka Family was away. Sakura, being a very close friend to Ino even recieved a key from Inoichi himself, she was like a member of the family but that was one of the reasons why she didn't tag along...

She was _like_ a member of the Yamanaka Family... even though the rosette is similiar to the daughter Inoichi wished he could call his other child, Sakura would surely feel out of place at that resort. Christmas may be the season when people get together as family... but she wanted to be with her own family.

Heh, what a long shot dream... that wasn't happening anytime soon.

_"Well, of course you can open the Floweshop! But I'm not sure if you're going to get any customers, Forehead... I mean, it is winter right now so who would really want to buy flowers at the moment... Unless we still have our Christmas Special up... Do we...?"_

A scarlet tint overcame the apples of her cheeks when Ino finished speaking. Maybe, if she kept the Flowershop open then she may find out exactly who her secret admirer was! It was worth a shot--- but she was daring to take such a chance. _"Well... maybe my secret admirer will show up if I'm in there... You see, since your place wasn't open when I recieved the presents... maybe, just maybe word will go out that Yamanaka Flower Shop is opened"_

_"Oh...your secret admirer? Don't you mean the fool who's trying their best to steal your heart? If it was me... I would try better tatics than this one..." _ The rosette sighed once again before slapping her noble brow against her palms.

_**Gah! Don't even THINK of listening to Ino-pig's ideas! If you know her well enough, such plans coming from her will surely get you in deep crap...! You know it's going to happen!**_

She couldn't help but nod in agreement. One of the things which always washed shame across her face was when she agreed with the nuisance. Knowing that a clash of scoldings were heading her way, Sakura decided to lock the gate of her conscience. Now if only she could do this permanently... as if that would happen any time soon. _"Naruto..."_

Sakura's figure froze for the moment before overhearing the smug tone that Ino was using on the other line. If they weren't having this conversation via telephone, Sakura was _completely_ certain that Ino was smiling with triumph right about now. _"What do you mean 'Naruto' ?" _

And the exaggerated sighs began, yeah, Ino was suddenly messing with her right now, and due to the long distances between the playful sighs...

...Ino had two bottles of Egg Nog too many...

_"Wellll... Are you that dumb Sakura? I mean, who else would go through all of that...AND on a mission? Naruto cares for you that much, you know. Have you yet to see that, Forehead? If you say no, oh wow... then that's just sad..."_

----------xmas----------

Ugh...so much for that surge of inspiration to continue with this search...

Resting her elbows against the counter, Sakura began to remember exactly what Ino had told her that day. Maybe Ino was actually right... maybe this whole "Secret Admirer" event had Naruto's name written all over it. There was understandable logic and facts to pin-point this whole thing towards the cerulean eyed shinobi.

But what if there was actually someone else...? Someone who actually wanted to shower her with affection... a mysterious boy who wasn't afraid to express his feelings but did so from letters. Though thinking about such person brought her back to Naruto.

"Why can't I stop thinking of him now?!" _**Because you're finally showing your damned affection for him! And don't TRY to deny it, or i'll slug ya!**_

Hands clamping against her delicate ears, emerald eyes narrowed as thoughts of locking her inner-self into a cage similiar to the Kyuubi's own cage with a seal to keep this annoyance tamed for good. _Good... now try to keep you mouth shut for awhile now..._

_**...I hate you, you know that...**_

----------xmas----------

"Haruno Sakura?"

Looking up from the counter, the teen looked around for a moment before her eyes came in contact with the man in front of her. A small package in his possession as he handed the small brown box towards the pinkhaired girl. She sat there confused before noticing the handwriting upon the package...

...it was the handwriting from her previous letters...

Chewing upon her bottom lip, she opened the package oblivious that the package carrier had disappeared from site. All she was wondering now was one thing... what was in this package? Another letter?

Yes, it was seriously urking her now...

_To my Dearest Sakura-chan,_

_I present you this Royal Blue Violet..._

_Even though the color does not represent a feeling of happiness, everytime I stared at the alluring petals... I couldn't help but think of you..._

_Once again, I wish you a Merry Christmas..._

The package quickly slipped from her shaking finger after rereading this letter. Her admirer just nearly gave himself away with the name he had given her. Only Naruto would even dare to call her "Sakura-chan", but she still had her doubts.

What if... there was someone else?

But even so... how could she react to such an event? it was creating such an impact already. What to do...?

This was such a stressful monday afternoon...

----------xmas----------

**ShannaroSaku-chan: There you go! Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed this installment of Chocolate Flowers. And make sure you watch out for the next chapter coming your way on December 18th! Baiii! 8D**


	5. Daisies

**.: Chocolate Flowers :.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. If I did, do you think I would be here right now? XD**

_Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. She's counting down the days, memorizing each letter she has recieved with the gifts and is preparing to find out exactly who this mysterious person is._

_**Chapter Five: Daises**_

----------xmas----------

_What?! Already another letter?_

Sakura's eyes widened ever so much whilst looking among the peaceful village of Konohagakure. Her attention was completely drawn towards the messager whom was now walking towards her door. Looking towards the middle aged man, he held two packages in his possession as he opened her mailbox.

It was as if time was going extra slow on this winter day as he walked away from sight... she needed to see if another letter had turned up from her admirer so very soon!

With shaking hands, Sakura guided the first letter towards the sunrays, checking to see if any name was attached at the bottom--- and the same action went for the second, and very smaller envelope. Sighing in both happiness and disappointment... overreading the names once again...

_Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto_

----------xmas----------

A smile curving across her lips as she now lay sprawled across her bed sheets. It was already her third time reading Hinata's holiday letter... the Hyuuga heiress was just kind enough to add a picture to the love-coated message.

...It was great to know that you have friends like Hinata-chan...

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_How has your holiday been so far? It's very disappointing when we learned from Ino that you were not able to accompany her at the Hot Springs Resort. Out of all of us, you deserve a break the most! It has been a bit slow around here especially since Neji-niisan is occupied with his own personal training, Otou-san is dealing with the Hyuuga Council Meetings as we speak... and Hanabi-chan is growing up before my very eyes! _

_Don't you remember it was like just yesterday when she used to whine about how Konohamaru-kun and Udon-kun had cooties? Good times, don't you think?_

_So now, here I stand upon some relatives who I haven't seen for years... mainly from Kaa-san's side of the family who have kept their distances for awhile now... It's been quiet, so I do hope you reply back! I wish to hear how you've been doing... maybe Naruto-kun could help cheer you up if you're feeling that Winter Sorrow, you know?_

_Hope to see you soon! _

Resting the letter upon her dresser, her pale fingers took hold of Naruto's letter before dropping her figure once again against her soft mattress. Maybe this letter would tell of his return... or maybe it would state how he was already home, eager to see her once again... either one would make her joyous on this frosty afternoon.

_Sakura-chan!_

_How have you been? It's been ages since I was even able to see your smiling face during the holidays and Ero-sennin is annoying the hell outta me! Always stopping us at some random village JUST so he can have his fun. That's mainly the reason why I have yet to even be able to get home earlier than we planned. And that's why I'm still sore with Baa-chan right now... of all of the shinobi she could've chosen...it had to be me, right?! And the worst part of it all is that I have yet to have a bowl a ramen since we both went to Ichiraku last week! _

_TORTURE!!!_

_So that is why I am hoping that we can hurry up this damned mission so I can hurry down to Ichiraku with my favorite girl! And I seriously wish for one thing... I wanna get back home before Christmas comes a knockin', and maybe we could enjoy the holidays together!_

_See ya soon!_

Her cheeks were engulfed with a flush scanning across the "_favorite girl"_ line... That was VERY unexpected but at the same time... the pinkhaired girl could actually see that coming. I mean, it was Uzumaki Naruto--- Konoha's Unexpected Ninja.

But still... she couldn't help but be embarrassed over such a line most girls her age would see as "cheesy". Hell, the kunoichi was yet to get used to such showering affection that if anyone trying their damned best to be romantic would make her blush. Though... he had said nothing of the presents...

She couldn't believe how happy she was acting... if Ino was here, Sakura sighed remembering that the bleachy blonde would most likely point and laugh at her. Well, as most people say--- _"A good friend will help you up when you fall, your best friend will point in laugh at your face..."_ Even though such an event wasn't taking place, Ino was just that evil towards her.

_**We have to teach Miss Piggy a lesson one of these days... SHANNARO! Straight to the Moon! **_

----------xmas----------

...Now she was certain that she had fallen asleep for a few moments...

There was another letter residing upon the edge of her balcony at the moment, and a colorful yet small figure swaying in the crisp winter wind. Carefully walking towards her sliding doors, the pinkhaired teen opened the door wincing slightly as her bare feet scraped against the cold stone of the balcony.

_Note to self... Need to buy new slippers for the winter... _

Grasping hold of the somewhat damp envelope, she noticed the colorful figure was a fresh Daisy. Sakura wasn't surprised right now due to the flower... but where was this admirer getting these fresh flowers from?

It, of course, was winter right now but is there an actual place to find these flowers without them possessing a wilting appearance? And where could somewhere get these chocolate-shaped flowers? _I've heard of Chocolate Roses... but Chocolate Lilies, Violets, Daises AND Sakura Blossoms? Weird... Just plain weird..._

_**This admirer must care for you veerrrryyyy much! Maybe Ino-pig was right, it HAS to be Naruto! Who else would do such a wonderous thing just for us? I mean, just look at that letter! Who else would he call his "favorite girl" ?? **__Well... You've got a point there..._

_**A point...? BINGO! I've figured out the whole "mystery"! It was pretty simple if you ask me... but YOU are just plain idiotic when it comes to the discussion to love! **__Okay... now THAT was uncalled for... __**Meh, cry me a river... Just read the letter! I want to see what our loveable baka has to say!**_

She cringed after their conversation had ended. Why was it always that her bastard-mind always beat her in this clashes? There would be yelling between the two back in forth until one of them ended up victorious--- and Inner Sakura nearly always came out on top. _That _was one of the reasons why she now disapproves of Inner Sakura's rebirth into her life...

After overhearing the laughter roaring form the back of her head, Sakura sighed opening her newest letter from her "admirer"... they still could be someone else besides Naruto... so what if it is someone else?

_Dearest Sakura-chan_

_The petals upon this certain Daisy has given me memories of you to be exact..._

_The golden colored petals strong is both structure and grip, though looking at it... you would expect a weakness..._

_Most daisies as golden as these come once in a lifetime... and so does your beautiful smile..._

_I wish you a Merry Christmas, my dear Sakura..._

----------xmas----------

**ShannaroSaku-chan: Sorry that I wasn't able to post up Chapter 5 yesterday! Upon typing it, I actually fell asleep only to be awaken at 5 am this morning shouting about how I was getting behind myself! For shame Shan-Saku! Well anyways, expect to see Chapter 6 coming at'cha in just a few! Seeya!**


	6. Daffodils

**.: Chocolate Flowers :.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. If I did, do you think I would be here right now? XD**

_Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. She's counting down the days, memorizing each letter she has recieved with the gifts and is preparing to find out exactly who this mysterious person is._

_**Chapter Six: Daffodils**_

----------xmas----------

"Haruno-san! Merry Christmas!!"

Her gloved hands waves towards the young academy girls whom sat securely in her former classroom from back in the day. Classes were over due to the holidays but Iruka-sensei had chosen a few children to come back to help with a special project. Anyone who wished to participate also was warmly welcomed...

Sakura was one those who enjoyed participating in such events to help her village no matter what. She wasn't a kunoichi nor Tsunade's apprentice for nothing!

Stripping her her giant overcoat, the rosette removed her gloves before heading towards Umino Iruka who was waiting impatiently for someone to show. _Jeez, it seems that no one around here is embracing the Christmas Spirit... and that just ruins the season... _

_**You got that right... If I wasn't locked in this head of yours, I would seriously show them the TRUE meaning of Christmas! **_

Sighing softly, she sratched at her pink locks before grabbing the closest seat and moving towards Iruka. "So, how has the job been Iruka-sensei? Don't you think you need a break or something...? I mean, you've been working so hard for these little kids, and it was especially harder when we were here, _right?_" chuckling as her hand gently placed itself against her former teacher's back.

Sakura didn't know why, but when she was with Iruka and his class... she felt like a kid again!

"Heh. I've been better... but I might ask for that break. I mean, I'm not getting any younger!" the scarred man chuckled while pointing at one of his "wrinkles". A laugh erupted from the kunoichi as she slowly stood up gesturing the small cluster of children in the room with her index finger. "So... it's time to decorate, right?".

The pinkhaired teen couldn't help but grin as the younger faces lit up happily as she charged towards to their coats with such speed. "YEAH! LETS GET GOING!". Glancing towards Iruka, they both laughed once again before sliding the door open again.

_This is going to be fun!!!_

----------xmas----------

...But now, how did she end up in the one the biggest snowball fights between only ten little kids?!

_**Those little BRATS!!! I would seriously wring their little necks if I had the chance!! Do it for me, dammit! DO IT FOR ME!!! **__...Like I would think of doing that! I'm not that violent, ya know! And plus... I would seriously get in trouble trying to attack the kids! Quit trying to corrupt me!_

Wiping away the newly fresh snow placed upon her shoulders, Sakura tried her best to crack a smile towards the kids still wrestling in the snow with determination to win whatever game they were playing at the moment.

"Jeez... these kids sure are hyper..." Emerald eyes twitched before walking towards Iruka trying her best to not get caught up in the whole snowball fight once again. The kunoichi was already dealing with the snow seeping through her clothing... anymore of the stuff and she would have to deal with an annoying cold. And of course, everyone knows how troublesome those could get.

"Well, I'll be seeing you Iruka-sensei! I'll make sure to come back to check on the tree. You can count on me to make sure that NO ONE harms the decorations! Christmas Day is the exact date we will debut this Winter Wonderland!"

A smile crossed her features before waving goodbye to the surrounding folks. It was getting pretty late, and Sakura needed to get home early since she had to be "The Early Bird" at the hospital tomorrow. _Grreeeeaaaattttt... I forgot about that!_

Her heels grazed against the snowy concrete making her way down the somewhat busy streets with ease. Almost near the exit of Konohagakure's Academy--- the girl froze noticing the yet another envelope by the gate--- all in it's shiny glory to be exact...

---------xmas----------

"What flower could this be now...?"

Sakura asked no one, looking around just to see if anyone was hiding in the shadows, she picked up the envelope and began reading the words which were nearly blotted out due to the snow, but even that didn't stop her from reading these treasures of hers now... they were just too precious to part with now...

_To Sakura-chan, _

_As I've heard... your most treasured flower is the Daffodil... a simple figure stating such the powerful love it could contain..._

_Such a blossom reminds me so of you, of course... surrounded by the main emotion of love..._

_So I wish you a Merry Christmas and hope to one day see your smiling face when you hold this flower in your possession..._

Grabbing a firm grip onto each of her presents, Sakura made a quick dash into the darkness of the streets with her cheeks reddening by each ticking second. How could she deal with such a romantic experience? This is Haruno Sakura here...! The Godaime Hokage's apprentice and a former Sasuke-fangirl... she was certain the rest of her friends could deal with this, no sweat...

...but herself...?

She wasn't so sure right now...

----------xmas----------

**ShannaroSaku-chan: There ya go! Took alot out of me but here's chapter 6! Hope you all enjoy both installations of Chocolate Flowers and look out for Chapter 7 DEFINITELY coming out tomorrow, December 20, 2007! BaiBai! 8D**


	7. Irises

**.: Chocolate Flowers :.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. If I did, do you think I would be here right now? XD**

_Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. She's counting down the days, memorizing each letter she has recieved with the gifts and is preparing to find out exactly who this mysterious person is._

_**Chapter Seven: Irises**_

----------xmas----------

"...So exactly _what _do you want me to do...?"

Almond colored orbs narrowed sightly as the Godaime Hokage sighed softly grabbing hold of a spare sake bottle. Resting one elbow upon her wooden desk, Tsunade looked towards her apprentice once again tilting her head sightly before taking a simple sip from her bottle.

Stressed... the busty blonde was completely stressed at the moment due to the last meeting she was forced to deal with. Oh how she wondered when the day will come with those ancient elders will tip over and say goodbye to their freakishly long lifespans.

Well, a woman could dream... couldn't she? But now out the blue, Sakura suddenly wished to overlook the information about Naruto's mission.

"Gomen Shishou... Forgive me for barging in like this but I just need to know a few things! This was supposed to be a B-ranked mission right? Knowing Naruto, he should've been back by now and plus he's with Jiraiya-sama..." _Plus... I need to know exactly where he is sending these letters from and if he's sending letters to Shishou too, telling her about his "plans"... _

_**Whatever he's doing, we need to find out! Your worries over all of this is finally getting to me, ya know! And it's pretty annoying to wonder every now and then if Naruto is actually the one who is sending these letters--- which in fact... HE IS!!! **_

_Don't blame this on me! I'm still getting used to the whole admiring thing! Plus I just can't help but worry about this... I mean, what if it's not Naruto?!_

_**I can't believe I am the sub-conscious of such an idiot! It's so obvious that it's Naruto... so tell me... WHY can't you see that?! **__I... I don't know alright, I'm just a bit confused about all of this... these letters and gifts are just sending such a warm feeling deep inside of my chest. It's feeling me up with emotions I can't even control, so that's why! That's why I'm a bit whacked in the head right now about this damn experience I'm dealing with!!!_

"SAKURA! Are you listening to me?"

The pinkhaired kunoichi jumped back brushing her shoulder blades against the office door when Tsunade called out for her. She had zoned out again, didn't she? And once again... now some people could understand why it was stressful to possess such an annoying which will stay lodged in your head until you don't need them anymore.

Inner Sakura acts seems like a nanny who you just wish will leave you alone. Who would get you in trouble for something you couldn't control, and would not think of leaving until she believe you are strong enough to go on without her.

Of course, Sakura was surely thankful for that last part, but why did the abnormal mind she once kept caged in reappear into her life once again? And at a new stage of power too...!

It was as if Inner Sakura was training while her time away from her host's body...

----------xmas----------

With a deep sigh of relief, Sakura pressed her back against the tree bark as she now lay positioned upon Konohagakure's Childrens Playground. It has been years since she could remember sliding down the topsy turvy metallic slide, swaying upon the now rusty swings while competing with Ino to see who could actually reach out towards the moon, or even meet up with Naruto in the playground's castle-like dungeon.

She always had a blast in this playground when she was with friends and family... especially during the winter seasons...

If not for a single speck of cloud in sky, both her and Ino would climb upon the giant hill to watch the display of starlight. And if you were good enough... you could actually catch a sister/brother planet if you had a fine eye.

Snowflakes would only make the scenery more lovely. Even before her exquisive vocabulary came to shine, the young rosette could think of many inspiring words to describe the beauty her jade eyes cast upon ever winter... she wished to visit such a place with her close ones... with her _special someone..._

Back then, both girls could only dream of returning there with the object of their affection... his onyx eyes watching over them as their lips came ever so closer by each second...

...the closer they moved... the more it felt as if time was decreasing in it's pace...

But the question now was if she was actually prepared to go there someday. To share her first actual kiss with the guy of her dreams... and not like a fairytale either. The kunoichi wouldn't even think of caring about how she looked if something were to happen on a date back up on this hill... If she was with her special one... then that was all she needed...

_Wow... I sound like Naruto now. Funny when you think about it..._

A slight chuckled escaping from the tugs of her pressed lips as she began reading the scrolls placed securely in her hands. Pulling away the black ribbon holding them together with a fingernail, Sakura began to search for exactly what she needed to find...

"...So... his mission was changed from a B-rank to A..." she sighed softly before tucking a lock of cherry colored hair behind her ear. She needed to thank Tsunade especially for giving into her pleas. There were 5 days left until Christmas and she just needed to know where her teammate was right now.

A lonely Christmas was just something Sakura couldn't deal with...

----------xmas----------

_**Speaking of Naruto, look beside you...**_

Glancing to the right, a smile crossed her features as she noticed a messenger hawk now stand closer to her. It's slightly opened beak was now storing both a small envelope and not surprisingly, another flower and chocolate one at that. Thanking the animal, Sakura watched the hawk spread it's wings and glide off into the grey skies back to it's previous station.

Dropping the scrolls, she opened the envelope quickly after placing both flowers upon her coat-covered lap. Sakura was getting used to the admirable letters now... each day her blush was slowly dying out, only the ignite once again thanks to the cold weather.

_**So what's your "Mystery Man" have to say to you, today? Hmmm? **__ Keep your mouth shut right now... I want to enjoy this letter before you begin with all of your remarks which exactly state the truth sometimes... __**HAH! So you agree with me, eh? **_

_G-gah! Keep quiet! If you telll ANYONE I said that... I'll kill you! __**Ooohh! Someone's violent today!**_

----------xmas----------

_Dearest Sakura-chan._

_The Iris possesses the beauty of a wonderous summer day..._

_Even though we are facing "Old Man Winter" right now, the glistening petals overcome me with emotions..._

_Always reminding me of you..._

_Wish you a Merry Christmas..._

----------xmas----------

**ShannaroSaku-chan: And there you have it! Chapter 7 in it's posted glory! Expect to see the next installment of Chocolate Flowers coming up tomorrow on Decemeber 21, 2007! See you all soon, byeee! **


	8. Sunflowers

**.: Chocolate Flowers :.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. If I did, do you think I would be here right now? XD**

_Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. She's counting down the days, memorizing each letter she has recieved with the gifts and is preparing to find out exactly who this mysterious person is._

_**Chapter Eight: Sunflowers**_

----------xmas----------

"Of ALL days to wake up late!"

Liek a sprinting wolf, Sakura barged out of her front door with a small piece of toast lodged in between her lips. Frantically scurring through the slippery and slushy streets, trying her best to avoid anyone she nearly made any form of contact with. Most peope though... if they were witnessing this scene, they could've believed that Sakura's actions were ripped out of a "School Girl" manga...

...how right they were...

_Shishou is going to kill me! I can't believe that I nearly fell asleep in the park yesterday! Those letters have been getting to me, yeah! That has to be it! It has to be luck that I didn't get myself sick... __** Luck? I had to kick you out of Dreamland! I never knew how much one person could talk in their sleep, so c'mon! If you want to dream about your first date with your "special someone"... THINK ABOUT IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! **_

_Jeez, did something foul crawl up your ass and die? You've been acting ruder than usual! __**You're making me like this! Stressing me about your whole secret admirer problems! Don't forget... I. am. YOU! So everything I'm feeling right now, is everything you're keeping in lockdown! Understand? **__Yes... I do! But am I really thinking of all of this craziness? _

Dropping her head in shame, the pinkhaired girl hurried through the hospital doors to conseal her fate. For once in her life, Sakura was actually late for a hospital call... 30 minutes late to be exact.

Falling asleep in the park didn't even make it better since she wasn't able to rest between her cool sheets until the mess she promised herself that she would clean as soon as she returned home, stared her down for the next 10 seconds after walking through the front door.

"Okay... Let's get this over with..."

Gulping slightly, her shaking fingers opened the sliding door with a jerk before ducking down to see if a sake bottle was heading her way. Everyone knew that Tsunade disapproved of people being late, and when one of her pet peeves release throughout her entire body... the blonde would lash out in rage.

And that never ended pretty for anyone... there would always be a mess to clean up afterwards...

Emerald eyes latching upon the hokage as she now lay resting upon her desk with her head faceplanted into a giant book. Sakura looked around to see no damage but when she took a whiff of the office, she pressed her thumb and index finger against her nose.

_Ugh! Shishou had seven sake bottles too many, and I bet no one was here to stop her! _

Gently walking towards the woman, her eyes came upon an envelope she held unsecurely in her hands. Carefully picking it up, the kunoichi cursed at herself for stealing from Tsunade but for some reason... it felt as if the letter was meant for her. Most likely...

It was...

----------xmas----------

"So how has it been with the Christmas tree?"

The soft voice broke the silent atmosphere as Sakura quickly turned around. With her fingers pressed against the door, there stood Shizune smiling merrily towards the younger apprentice.

Now Shizune was someone she could talk to about this... to most people, Shizune was like the older sister everyone wished they had. She would listen to what you had to save, give you advice and she would always be there for support! And same went for her little piglet "mascot".

Those two should be known as a force NOT to be reckoned with!

"Shizune-senpai!" her own smile crossed her lips as her feet glided themselves towards the onyx eyed woman. "The tree is doing great! I checked it out this morning just to see if anyone was foolish enough to swip an ornament or two off of the giant tree... but I haven't seen a thing missing yet!"

Laughing, Shizune looked towards both Sakura and the window which was displaying the now falling snow. It was moments like these where you could just take a break from whatever you're doing to absorb the surroundings with a passion... It may sound sort of idiotic to some people--- but it relaxes and calms the mind when you're feeling down! _** Of course, you would know that! **_

_See what I mean? I haven't even said a single word to you and then you start smack-talking me! What's up with that? _

----------xmas----------

She couldn't believe it... Shizune had given her the same logic as both Ino and Inner Sakura. All three had stated of course it was Naruto and all three were still confused on exacly WHY she wouldn't believe it at times! So much was spinning through Sakura's head that she completely forgot about the envelope she had _stolen_ from Tsunade while the poor woman was sleeping!

Finally snapping back into reality, Sakura tried her best to open the tape-sealed letter only for it to poof out of existance and henge back into it's normal stage as a brown package... "Well that was a cheap trick... I was really hoping to real a letter" _**Well... we're most likely going to get one... and something else due to the size of this thing! Or maybe it's just a ripoff with only one thing insid---- SEE?! You're getting to me now! I can't believe this is happening to me!**_

Looking out the window of the Hokage's Office... she couldn't help but chuckle silently...

Tsunade was gone for the moment. Both her and Shizune had disappeared into the busy holiday streets of Konoha... Knowing Tsunade though, she most likely was heading to the newest "casino" they had opened on the other side of the village. While knowing Shizune, the blackhaired woman would be on Tsunade's tail in a quick flash!

_**So, what are you waiting for? Next Christmas?! Open it! **__Alirght Alright! Don't have a horse on me! I was just thinking about something else for pete's sa---_

Cutting herself off completely as her delicate hands pulled out a giant sunflower... It's golden petals still glistening brightly as if it was an early summer day... It's stem still freshly cut as if it was still lying among the others in a Sunflower Field! How was he doing all of this for her?! Sunflowers vanish without a trace during the cold seasons in Konoha so how... how is ANY of this possible?

The chocolates were freaking her out too in some sort of way. Wherever he was getting the solidfied chocolate shaped flowers had to be an excellent shoppe. The chocolate possessed the correct characteristics, texture, and design completely... but this sunflower was just plain goregeous...

_Dearest Sakura-chan,_

_Surprised to see a Sunflower in your possession...?_

_It took some time for me, but I needed to find the perfect flower to match you completely..._

_Many of these Sunflowers were disappearing from sight as the cold winds began to seep in as winter began..._

_but after discovering such a blossom, now shows me exactly the type of person you are..._

_Unique..._

_Wish you a Merry Christmas..._

----------xmas----------

**ShannaroSaku-chan: Here you are! Chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, even though it wasn't as good as I wished for it to be. Meh, I might fix it up later but I enjoy keeping it up like this. Not bad for a girl who's ready to tip over and fall into her own dreamland! (And you don't even want to KNOW how many typoes I made typing this little afternote... Jeez, I am out of it! Well, seeya soon!**


	9. Bellflowers

**.: Chocolate Flowers :.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. If I did, do you think I would be here right now? XD**

_Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. She's counting down the days, memorizing each letter she has recieved with the gifts and is preparing to find out exactly who this mysterious person is._

_**Chapter Nine: Bellflowers**_

----------xmas----------

Her head was lodged into the folders, flipping through the old pages carefully yet which such a speed. Sakura sat firmly in her chair with her feet firmly upon the polished floors. Most people who were reading this much would be believed to be studying for a test in which depends on the capicity of knowledge one person could hold...

No... studying wasn't really the correct word--- she was looking back as some people would say.

Haruno Sakura was looking back at almost each mission Naruto was sent off to in the past two weeks. The kunoichi wasn't being a _stalker _but she had been wondering about this mission he talked about in his letter. If she could remember, Tsunade had told her that Naruto was the only one she trusts to complete this mission. Whatever that meant, this mission had to be important to convert into an A-rank.

She sighed, pulling at the edge of her rosette locks. Closing her eyes gently, her lashes fluttered before shutting for good.

All of this work was getting just too stressful, it's already morning's dawn and the pinkhaired girl had been here since yesterday! _I should've went with Ino-pig... I mean, a resort would've been much better this all of this damn work! What am I for pete's sake? Everyone's personal slave? _

_**You know, this could've been easier if Naruto was here! Knowing him, he would try to pull us out of work just to enjoy the season together... too bad we haven't seen him in the longest... **__Yeah, I know. He would know exactly what to do right about now..._

With gentle movements, Sakura closed the black folder before staggering up. With aching legs, she dragged herself towards the window and placed herself upon the desk beside the cold frame. Her fingertips pressing against the glass, she smiled as the snow began to fall around the already white village.

There was nothing she loved more than a "White Christmas"...

----------xmas-----------

She didn't even see him coming...

His hand placed upon her shoulder made Sakura nearly lash out on whoever this person was. To her surprise, the tip of her nose pressed against a flower petal before she looked up in shock... _Naruto?!_

Instead of seeing her teammate, Sakura was greeted with the familiar eyebrows of Rock Lee. It had been awhile since she's seen said boy--- the taijutsu master was out of the hospital the very same night he was sent in. During his sudden "disappearance", he must have been training for the time being.

It was on impulse as she smiled when Lee placed the unknown flower in her hand.

"Sakura-san... This is for you..."

He was nervous and she could tell. Rock Lee was always acting like this when he was around her, and _only _her. Yet this was another plan to show exactly how he felt towards her... both him and Naruto were so much like. They both enjoyed her company and both wished to become the bandage which could heal her wounds... yet, said girl has never accepted such feelings.

It might sound silly coming towards her, but she was still so confused in the topic of "love"... she didn't know why... but it was just complicated.

Giving her thanks, a slight laugh erupted from her system as Lee began to blush in embarrassment. When such events took place, and which were aimed towards her... Sakura couldn't help but agree that it was considered cute. To see a boy blushing about her... it was just plain priceless!

"So Lee, how has your holiday been going?"

----------xmas----------

Jeez, if she could say so herself... Rock Lee was surely talkative...

Not to sound rude but during her hour of conversation, there was a time when she just wanted to tell him to shut up. It would just start out with her bringing up a topic and he would add on and on and on, until they were back to square one about something else! And it was always the same with him... either talking about "Youth" or "Gai-sensei"...

...but she had to one day thank Gai, himself, for escorting Lee away from the combat medic.

As she walked down the long corridor towards the Children's Wing, Sakura sighed as she dodged the flailing kids who were trying their best to get away from the needles. She would be helping these nurses in distress, but the rosette needed to get somewhere soon... there was one patient who she needed to "fix" up before putting these brats in check.

"So Konohamaru... it's a shame to get during the holidays, don't you think...?"

Flushed face, the boy pressed into his pillow as a groan escaped from him. "Of all of the nurses in this damn place... YOU just had to be mine?!". His dark eyes glaring towards the girl as she tried to hold in her laughter. "And now you're laughing at me? Some friend you are, Sakura-neechan!"

WIth a slender finger, Sakura poked his forehead before reaching out to grab her clipboard. Clicking the pen with her thumb, the tip of the black pen glided across the information on her patient today. "So... Konohamaru... before we get down to business... you're going to need a blood test".

Jaw dropping, Konohamaru tried to desperatly run out from between the sheets and towards the door. Sakura grabbed hold of him in an armlock, before dragging the young boy across the floor to drop him onto the bed.

"No time to be chicken... Doctor's Orders..."

----------xmas-----------

"What a day... what a day..."

Fingers pulling at her knee-high socks, Sakura stripped them off of her legs before sighing in relief. To her disapproval, someone came knocking at her office door... frantically at that...

_Who could that be? I thought we were done with work today... __**Whoever it is HAD better have a good reason to need us right now! **_ _You've got that right! I need to take a break! I've been working my butt off ALL DAY!_

She opened the door with a quick jerk, just to be greeted with another package against her face. Whoever the wiseguy was that had possession of this package at the moment was surely going to get alot out from her. Rubbing both her nose and forehead, she looked up with clentched teeth to see another messenger.

"Forgive me, Haruno-san... but this package is for you..."

In a puff of smoke, the young man disappeared before her very eyes. Sighing, Sakura closed the door before quickly opening the brown package in excitment. She really did not wish for anyone to see how she was acting about all of this but... it was just so unpredictable!

_**So what flower are we getting today...? Oh! That's a new one...**_

A graceful Bellflower now resided upon her lap with it's chocolatized version beside her too. Similar to a sunflower, bellflowers were one of those rare blossoms you could catch during the warmer seasons. So now, they should be gone with the summer's wind like sunflowers. So how...?

It was now time to read the letter, how she loved to see exactly what her admirer had to say to her each day. Since it was a Bellflower, exactly _what _did this "smooth talker" have to say about her, today...?

_Dearest Sakura-chan, _

_A Bellflower is one of those "One in a Million" flowers, don't you think?_

_It's fresh petals and sweet arouma remind me of the personality you bear..._

_Trying your upmost best to help the people around you... _

_You're one of those "One in a Millions"_

_Happy Holidays_

Now she was the one blushing... for someone to describe her as a "One in a Million", this was just too much! Dropping the letter, Sakura sprawled herself upon the floor before looking towards the white ceiling. Picking up the Bellflower, her emerald eyes "photographed" the texture and desing of the flower...

"How pretty..."

----------xmas----------

**ShannaroSaku-chan: And there you have it! Chapter 9! Hope you all enjoy this newest installment of Chocolate Flowers, and I do hope you enjoy the next chapter coming up very soon! Christmastime is soon approaching and so is the ending of Chocolate Flowers. See you all, soon!**


	10. Hepaticas

**Chocolate Flowers :.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. If I did, do you think I would be here right now? XD**

_Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. She's counting down the days, memorizing each letter she has recieved with the gifts and is preparing to find out exactly who this mysterious person is._

_**Chapter Ten: Hepaticas**_

----------xmas----------

"Look out below!"

Eyes widening, Sakura looked up quickly yet too slow to dodge the pile of snow which engulfed her pale face. With a shaking gloved hand, the pinkhaired girl wiped away the cold substance from her now pink tinted cheeks... emerald daggers flared as she once again looked up.

Though, said "daggers" softened when she made complete contact with the young children staying behind at the academy...

Each of them, chewing on their lips waiting for a reaction. They all knew the Haruno child... and mainly feared her from time to time due to her strength and Konohamaru's big mouth. The childrne enjoyed her company--- but when such childish things overcame the kunoichi, she would lash out on the first thing her fists could make contact with.

...and that would usually be Uzumaki Naruto...

"G-gomen Haruno-san! It was just that Iruka-sensei needed the snow off of the windows..."

Sakura frowned overhearing their tones. They were a bit frightened at the moment, but she had to show that she wasn't angry... hell, she wasn't really angry to begin with but all of the snow just caught her by surprise. Extending her right arm slowly, a smile spread across her face when she waved towards the surprised children. Their colorful orbs widening in shock as their own smiles came to shine.

Ah, this was one of the reasons why someone just had to enjoy the Christmas season...

----------xmas----------

_"So Forehead, any news on your Mystery Man? Has Naruto yet to show his face...?"_

Sighing softly, her slender finger encircled the cord which her house phone was attached to. Ino was still on vacation with the whole Ino-Shika-Chou family, and it has been a few days since she was even able to talk to her best friend--- for some reason, it made Sakura smile to hear Ino's annoying voice.

_"Yes actually... since the last time I've talked to you, I recieved another flower and a Chocolate shaped flower too" _a smirk crossed her features as soon as she was certain of Ino's slight gasp across the phone line... in any second Sakura was planning to hear one word...

_"Details, Sakura! DETAILS!"_

Well... make that three words...

Trying her best to cover her giggles though failing miserably, Sakura removed her hand from her lips before pressing closer into her bedroom sheets. _"Well... it's the same as every day. I would get a letter and the flowers... If you ask me, I think this whole "admirer" thing is sort of cheesy..." _

Sucking her teeth at her pinkhaired friend, Ino then scoffed before preparing her rampage of run-on sentences...

_"Cheesy?! If you think it's cheesy then it has to be Naruto you know, I mean what other guy would go that far in sending you "cheesy" presents everyday, plus... none of the guys are actually still in the village you know--- except Lee... you don't think it's Lee right?! Would he go that far to make most of us believe it's Naruto, and then at the very end of this whole thing... it's him, I would kill him if he did something like that, who would dare to trick mostly everyone you know about the whole damn secret admirer... it's NOT right!!!"_

With her face smothered against her pillow, Sakura removed the phone from her ear as Ino kept on talking... Now there was a person who Sakura wished she could paste a giant bandage over their mouth to keep them quiet. But such an act would send her all the way back to before---- where the talking had first began.

_"Slow down, Ino! I've been wondering if it's Lee too... but yesterday he came up to me head on and gave me a flower. But awhile after that, I recieved another package with the flowers... you see? So why would he just come up to me, give me the flower, have a conversation with me, and then a few hours later I recieve more flowers"_

Everything that Sakura was wondering about was getting Ino somewhat confused herself... such questions were bringing the blonde Yamanaka to thoughts of her own.

_"Well, if it is Lee... then he just enjoys playing tricks on us all. That and he's just afraid to show his affection towards you and has to use 'The Shy Boy' act... either way, pretty silly if you ask me..."_

With her long legs rotating slowly trying their best to brush against the ceiling, Sakura's eyelashes fluttered before she shut them for the moment.

_"I don't know Ino... I don't know..."_

----------xmas----------

"Sakura!"

Running into the Hokage's office, Sakura stood broadly in front of her shishou before noticing the smile across her elder's face. "You needed me, shishou?"

Inching her index finger towards her apprentice, Tsunade called the pinkhaired girl towards her desk with the slightest motion. With that smile across her face, Sakura couldn't really tell if the godaime was annoyed, angry or saddened... the smile didn't tell her a thing... "Of course I needed you, Sakura. Here ya go!"

_SLAM!_

Jumping back, the kunoichi was startled by the small package in front of her now. _Another package for me... so he's still playing this game is he? __** When will this all end, I ask? When?! Such a mystery to figure out what day these letters will finally start disappearing!! **__Yeah, I know... it's starting to get nerveracking actually... I want to see this secret admirer!_

"So aren't you going to open it...?"

Startled by her shishou's words, Sakura stared the blonde down for the moment as her fingers began to slowly tear away the tape which was binding the package. "Well... if you want to see what it is..."

...she was unsure of herself now... Had Tsunade known about the presents from the beginning or was she one of the ones just learning about it? If that was the case--- would Tsunade stop the packages from getting to their rightful places? Oh, she hoped not!

All thoughts though, were pushed aside as the rosette was greeted with a flower in which was a rare one out there. Ino had told her about it some time back during the Spring, but Sakura could never remember the name... it was one of those names you just wished you didn't forget due to it's uniqueness.

"It's called _Hepatica _if you're wondering..."

She would remember such a name--- she would make sure of that, doing so while opening her letter and looking towards the decorated box which her chocolate resised in. Now she was wondering what she would learn today from her secret admirer, he had such a way with words if she could say so herself. Even though his poems were sometimes considered... _blah_ ...

_Dear Sakura-chan_

_Surprised to see such a rare beauty?_

_Hepaticas are one of those blossoms which someone would wish could bloom in their own fields..._

_Sadly, these flowers disappear until Spring reappears..._

_That's why I just knew you needed such a flower... something that could show you were different..._

_Different in your own special way..._

_Happy Holidays._

Chuckling softly, Tsunade took a sip from her sake bottle before looking towards her appprentice. Surprisingly, she wasn't blushing... but Sakura surely did feel special. These letters were just too much, but she couldn't help but agree that she loved them.

"So you've got a somewhat "smooth talker" there, eh Sakura?"

----------xmas----------

**ShannaroSaku-chan: Here you are! Chapter 10! Two more days until Christmas which only means one thing... Two more chapters left in this entire series! Well hope you enjoy the next installment of Chocolate Flowers coming out on Christmas Eve! See you all soon 8D**


	11. Sumires

**.: Chocolate Flowers :.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. If I did, do you think I would be here right now? XD**

_Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. She's counting down the days, memorizing each letter she has recieved with the gifts and is preparing to find out exactly who this mysterious person is._

_**Chapter Eleven: Sumires**_

**ShannaroSaku-chan: Well, here's a rewrite of Chapter 11... Mainly because I didn't like the actual ending of the chapter after I finished it last night. So yes, enjoy the rewrite 8D**

----------xmas----------

Haruno Sakura was the proud guardian of the Christmas tree which overlooked the Ninja Academy in all of it's glory. It made her smile just to see that not a single thing was misplaced upon the giant pine... except for a few missing pine needles. Brushing her fingers against the green needles, she placed herself on a tiptoe to finally complete such a masterpiece...

...with the help of a few academy students, that is...

Placing the Christmas Star upon the tip of the tree was a favorite of the kunoichi's ever since she could remember. Before her parents used to disappear on the spot, they would guide their little girl up to the top, pass the shimmering ornaments, though her plump, child skin would be tickled by the pine--- Sakura would always complete such a mission.

The Christmas Star was what represented the spirit of the Holidays besides Saint Nicholas, if she could say so herself. It always seems to show the joy and love that everyone put in to make the holidays seem so very joyous and merry. The rosette knew such thoughts were a bit babyish for someone of her age... she knew that, but during Christmastime was when the inner child sleeping deep within her would reawaken...

...and remind her of the merriment...

"Haruno-san, the star's finally up! You can let me down now"

The little girl which was placed securely in Sakura's arms snapped the pinkhaired teen out of her trance. Looking up towards the young girl's chestnut colored orbs, she nodded quickly before placing her back onto the ground. "So, how does the tree look to you guys now?"

Their eyes wide with astonishment as the colorful decorations emitted lights which bounced off of the tree. Showering the white snow and everything surround such a natural beauty in light--- it just looked amazing.

"It looks awesome, Haruno-san!!!"

Such reactions brought a smile across her face... this was turning out to be a great Christmas Eve.

----------xmas----------

"Well, we're closing up for today!"

Such a statement brought sighs of relief throughout the hospital corridors. Most doctors and nurses were not prepared to wake up this monday us to hear that they were required to go to work. It was Christmas Eve for pete's sake... the day before Christmas and the deadline for last-minute shoppers.

The working hours today wasn't making shopping issues any better.

"Finally, we're free!" Sakura encircled her office once more before heading towards the front door, filled with happiness. Yet such an emotion washed away when she was greeted with both Shizune AND Tsunade...

_**Oooh! Someone's in trouble! Did you forget to actually pay attention while working today? You did come to work kind of sluggish, but that was the weird thing since you headed to the academy first... and a bit late at that. **__ Oh yeah, just remind me of my lateness... It doesn't make it any better that I was scolded by that annoying doctor who works in the children's wing... _

_**True... but about that scolding, I don't like that wench whatsoever... **__Join the club, Inner Sakura... Join the club..._

"Is there a problem shishou? Shizune-sempai?"

Sakura was somewhat confused right now... both were smiling right now and both looked a bit too happy. She could understand that people were feeling the Christmas Spirit--- but _this _was just too much spirit.

_Were they having a drinking contest or something...? Why are they so happy? __**Why don't you just ask?! These two are starting to freak me out, you know...**_

Before Sakura could even calculate on exactly what was going on, her wrists were grabbed and she was dragged down the hospital's hallways. Jerking her head towards the two dragging her, the rosette took a quick glimpse at the back of her senseis' heads. "W-what're you two taking me?"

_Gah! What the hell is going on? Am I being kidnapped or what?!_

----------xmas----------

With a simple release, Sakura found herself in Hokage tower. Looking around, trying her best to get everything swimming around in her head to finally sink in, the 15 year old noticed one familiar blonde haired girl smirking towards her.

"Ino..? What're you doing back so early?"

Emerald eyes twitched ever so softly as she was embraced by her bleachy blonde of a friend. Pulling her away for the moment, Sakura also noticed that Hinata, Tenten and even Temari had joined in with the reunion hug. "What are all of you guys doing back here?!"

"Well... it IS one day before Christmas. And whoever heard of "Lonely Christmas" around here? We couldn't let you suffer while we were having the times of our lives, Forehead!" Ino grinned happily poking a finger at Sakura's noble brow before slinging her arm around her best friend's shoulder. "We all planned this out after meeting up two days ago"

She couldn't believe it... Her friends had done this all for her? Just when she began to believe that Christmas was going to be a cold lonely one this year--- her friends once again, came through for her from the bottom of their hearts.

It was great to know that there were still people out there as kindhearted as her loved ones... and the holiday decorations just proved it...

"So Sakura, you like?"

It was one question everyone was dying to know. After all of this, most people would've expected Sakura to fall out in a heap of tears by now, embracing everyone she could as tightly as she could... but she didn't.

Trying her best to wipe away the small trail of warm tears adorning her face, a smile filled with millions of emotions overcame her before her voice actually cracked out a single syllable. "Like it...? No, I _LOVE _it!"

Waving her pale hand in the air, Yamanaka Ino grabbed the attention of everyone around her before pulling Sakura, and the other girls, closer to her.

"You heard her! Now lets get this Christmas party started!!!!"

----------xmas----------

So much was going on and so much was beginning to end.

There was dancing going on between good friends and karaoke contests... All of her friends were there... so why did she feel so incomplete? Could it be that...

...someone was missing...?

Making contact with everything around this "party room", it finally hit the pinkhaired girl that her teammate was nowhere to be found. Had they not try to make any sort of contact with Naruto about this whole party? How could they even think of excluding Naruto? Or did Naruto want to exclude himself...?

Ugh, she didn't know herself but whatever the reason was, she didn't like it. At that, the day was was coming to an end very soon. Christmas would be here in an hour, but no package even came her way.

_**So did Mr. Admirer give up on you? If so, that wouldn't even make complete sense... I mean, he didn't even give us an address to reply back. So I wonder, what could be going on. **__Not sure, but maybe a messenger came to the house and left it there. Yeah! That has to be it! __**How many messengers do you know would leave a package at the house? Not one has done such a thing yet, you know... **__Well, you've got a point there... so what could've happen?_

"Did he really give up on me?"

Dropping her head the moment, Sakura sighed before feeling a tug at the hem of her skirt. Looking down, she looked face to face with another child from the academy. It seemed that it was trying to get her attention from before but was getting fed up... if she could say so herself, the poor kid looked exausted and needed to sleep.

"Haruno-san! This is for you!"

On his tiptoes, the boy smoshed a letter and a purple flower known as Sumire into her hand before running across the hall to his mother waiting at the door. Waving goodbye and giving thanks for inviting him to the party, both the boy and his mother set out a second later.

But now, Sakura was confused... was this gift from the boy? Or _someone_ else?

Why waste time thinking about that? Glancing towards the purple blossom, Sakura frowned noticing that the boy had not taken care of the flower... it's petals were snagged and it just seemed dead.

But now it was time for the envelope...

The rosette quickly opened it with a fingernail and began to read. Though after a few moments of reading, her eyes once again widened as a quick gasp released from her pressed lips.

_Dearest Sakura-chan_

_You may be confused due to the missing chocolate, but here's something I think you would enjoy..._

_Where the Christmas Tree is glowing brightly, that is where you will find me on Christmas Eve_

_I've been waiting for this day to come... to see your beautiful face..._

_But now the question is..._

_Are you ready to see me...?_

----------xmas----------

With a shaking hand, she stuffed the letter in her overcoat before running out the doors without speaking a word. Her face flushed deeply as her knees began to shake ever so much while her boots made contact with the cold snow.

_**So we're finally getting to meet him! Hurry it up, dammit! Ii want to see the face of this "mysterious" man and just prove to you that it's Naruto! **__Just keep quiet for the moment... I want to settle this score once and for all... peacefully!_

Cursing at herself for being sidetracked for the lot before she was actually able to leave the Christmas party, Sakura prayed to Kami-sama that her admirer wasn't gone for good. This could be the last time she ever saw another letter from her admirer... so he couldn't be gone! Could he?

Sakura muffled out a slight cough as she looked around the barren and cold landscape of the Academy. The tree stood there shining just as it was this morning... yet not a single soul breathed a word around her... was he gone?

_Oh please don't let him be gone... Please..._

Locking her gaze upon the tree, she noticed a small figure lying among the giant pine. Sakura ran towards it with hope washing over her body until such a feeling died away quickly when she discovered a pile of dead leaves somewhat hidden in the snow. Sighing, she croutched down before waiting to see if anyone would appear...

...no one...

Her vision began to blur as her coat began to soak thanks to the newly formed tears. Hugging herself, the pinkhaired girl chewed on her bottom lip before darting past the tree, trying to fight against the sadness welling deep within her.

----------xmas----------

Ino had finally discovered the pinkhaired kunoichi among the silent night. Five minutes to Christmas and she began to worry about the "Star of this Holiday", it wasn't like Sakura to run out without a word... or even run out like that! Something had to be up...

"Sakura... you okay" she reached out a hand and placed it on the shoulder of the girl who's knees were being swallowed in the snowbank.

Said girl was quiet, turning her head towards the Yamanaka girl. Only a gasp could escape the blonde's throat when she noticed the rouge colored eyes that Sakura was expressing... something had happened to her... "Sakura! What's wrong?"

Placing her shaking arms around her best friend, Sakura sobbed so quietly that even the Christmas Bells which now began to ring, overpowered her cries.

"...It was a lie... all just a lie..."

----------xmas----------

**ShannaroSaku-chan: Happy Christmas Eve! 8D As you can see, this is the second-to-last chapter of Chocolate Flowers! Well, I hope you enjoy this installment and the next one coming up. See you all later for the final chapter!**


	12. Bouquet

**.: Chocolate Flowers :.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. If I did, do you think I would be here right now? XD**

_Summary: Christmastime is approaching in the village of Konohagakure. Alone in this peaceful winter wonderland, Sakura ponders upon the identity of the official secret admirer whom is sending her presents each day. She's counting down the days, memorizing each letter she has recieved with the gifts and is preparing to find out exactly who this mysterious person is._

_**Chapter Twelve: Bouquet**_

----------xmas----------

She looked horrible... Yamanaka Ino really despised the fact that she had to say that to her best friend, but the truth had to be stated...

Haruno Sakura was a walking mess at the moment. Her shins soaked with water and still covered with snow, her once emerald eyes were much darker and had a crimson tint to them, pale face reddened up no thanks to the cold, and her cherry colored hair was completely dishelved.

If one person turned her into this mess--- Ino couldn't imagine what two of them could do to her!

"Come on Sakura, you need to get yourself home before you catch something..."

Pushing her gently, the blonde dragged the other kunoichi from her resting place. What surprised her though was that the rosette wasn't giving a fight, usually when they were placed in such a situation... Sakura would be trying her best to escape Ino's hold which really didn't take that long.

But tonight... was a whole different story...

"Sure... let's hurry up home..." the tone of her voice seemed so dead, worry began to wash over Ino's features before they made their way towards the front door of the Haruno Household. Noticing the dim lights underneath the door, a smile then graced the blonde's lips ever so quickly.

"Well, I've got to be heading home now Sakura... but if you need me for anything today, just call me up!" wrapping her arms around the pinkhaired girl, Sakura did the same before mumbling _Merry Christmas _to her good friend as she watched her depart.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura! I hope this is one night you'll never forget!"

_One night I'll never forget...? She must have me confused with someone else... I just want to forget everything that has happened. Here I was, all giddy about these presents I was recieving and it ends up to be one childish prank at the end. I'm a fool, aren't I? _

She paused before letting her fingers grace across the doorknob, her inner personal had yet to say anything back to her... was she sleeping, was she gone for good? Or was she feeling a stronger depression since Inner Sakura _is _everything the Haruno child is hiding away...

...even though it was sort-of peaceful... she was too quiet for liking...

----------xmas-----------

Eyes scanning her dimly lit hallway, Sakura tried to remember if she had forgotten to turn her lights off completely or if someone was actually in here. Whatever the cause, the kunoichi wasn't really in the mood for either... "Now where are those gifts?"

She was going to dispose of them once and for all, she didn't care if they were handled with such care before she recieved them--- those presents were going to dump empty emotion after another upon her chest if she even made contact with them anymore.

_**Check the living room... that's the last place I saw them... **__ Oh! So you're awake... what's with the tone? You sound worse than I did earlier... __**Just shaddup and let me be right now, find those freakin' presents before I seriously snap...**_

Listening to everything her inner-self had told her, Sakura walked pass the kitchen to be greeted with such a sight that she wondered if she walked into the right home.

There was one single Christmas tree standing proudly in the center, decorated with flower ornaments of all kind but it took Sakura a few moments to calculate that the ornaments were the same flowers she recieved... and at the top of course, was a cherry blossom.

Such a surprise brought more tears to her eyes, had her friends done it again? Were they hiding among the furniture waiting for her to walk by just to pop out? No... it was too quiet for such an occasion... but someone she knew had to be the mastermind behind this all.

Her parents? No...

Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-senpai? Likely, but the answer was no...

Ino? The most likely choice, but Ino was with her the entire time at the party...

Who could've done all of this, she wondered while guiding herself towards the mesmerizing pine tree. Though stopping shortly in her tracks when she came upon a giant bouquet resting by her feet, under the tree. With wide eyes, Sakura placed the bouquet of flowers in her delicate hands with ease.

"These are all of the flowers I recieved too... but even more fresh than before..."

The rosette was utterly confused even as she walked farther into the room, noticing a giant box of chocolates which stood beside where the bouquet was once placed. Whoever was doing this was trying to mess with her mind, right...? Her mind was as cloudy as ever, so why do all of this to create more clouds?

All of this... was so very confusing...

----------xmas----------

And with no luck, Sakura came upon a letter which was hidden among the bouquet. Hell, she would just read it once before throwing all of this away... She needed to see just what her "admirer" had to say about what he made her go through, just a little while ago...

...would there even be an apology in this letter at all...?

Taking a deep breath, she snapped the letter open and began to read aloud exactly what the message had to say...

_Our planned meet was clearly dispersed from thoughts..._

_And I cannot help but hate myself right now, after seeing your crying face..._

_Such a beauty as yourself, shouldn't have to shed tears over me..._

_And that's why I wondered if a complete set of Chocolate Flowers could brighten your Christmas Day..._

_But now... I wonder if it's even possible..._

_...If, you could forgive your childish teammate?_

_"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan... Forgive me...?"_

The sound of his voice made her jump in surprise. The bouquet and box of chocolates slipped from her now shaking hands as she was greeted with her blonde haired teammate whom was hiding among the shadows.

"N-naruto? What are you doing here?"

Said boy smiled softly as he walked towards Sakura. Dressed in his usual orange and black attire, he bent down swifty and handed the presents back to their rightful owner with ease. A soft blush crossed her pale features as she repeated her questions... yet this time... a bit more stern.

"Naruto... what exactly are you doing and my house? And were you behind all of this?" her tone filled with such confusion as her arms flailed around her living room towards the decorations, the tree and the gifts.

All he could do was nod at everything she asked. "Don't you remember Sakura-chan? You gave me one of your house keys" waving the house key in her face, all Sakura could do was glared at herself for doing such a thing. _What was I thinking when I gave him that key...?!_

"So if you're behind all of ths... Why did you pull the secret admirer act?! Why did you hide your identity from me? Making me wonder, every ticking second about who exactly this mystery man was! You even had me thinking that I was being stalked!"

She was shouting, her fists clentched as veins began popping quickly out of her forehead. It had been awhile since she had gotten this angry over something like this--- Sakura couldn't help but say that she missed this feeling.

She missed the feeling of scolding Naruto when he did something silly like this which lead her flip out most of the time...

"Well, you see. When I set out on my mission, I really didn't want to go because it was nearing Christmas, you know! And I remembered how both Ino and Baa-chan had told me how much you were working to find the right Christmas presents for all of us"

He looked nervous, trying to act innocent around the angered girl which actually began to calm down the _outraged _girl... her jade orbs began to soften as he continued with his cute explaination... _Ugh, did I just think that he looked cute...? __**You better believe you did!!! **__Well someone's happy here..._

"So I was wondering exactly what present I could give you until I came upon the realization that flowers would be perfect! So I had Baa-chan send me every bit of information I needed on the flowers, from Ino that is, and I needed someone to keep an eye on you for the moment as I figured what flower would be right... But that secret part... was because I thought if you saw they were from me, you might just throw them away like that... so I kept it a secret even though you might've figured it out after the second flower..."

_**I did!!! My outer self here just kept worrying if it was someone else other than you... but I never gave up hope! I never did! **__Keep your mouth shut for the moment... I liked you better when you were quiet and moody... __**Well that was uncalled for, you know... **__Yeah, why do you think I said it?_

It was all beginning to make sense... but she still needed to know one thing. One thing... and her cloudy mind would be as clear as day soon enough...

Grabbing onto his jacket, Sakura looked up to him with an emotional look upon her face. Such an expression wasn't telling him much... it was either that she was sad or that angry mode was beginning to take over.

"...If you did all of this... Why... Why did you never show?!"

Tears were beginning to form but he wiped them away quickly with his thumb. Naruto knew Sakura was going to ask him the only question he really didn't want to answer. Right now... such a matter was too complicated mainly because he didn't know exactly what the Haruno girl would do to the one who ruined the whole meeting... but he didn't want to see her cry anymore...!

----------xmas----------

"Well, remember the kid who handed you the letter? He gave you the letter about an hour before midnight, right?" all she could do was nod her head now as Naruto continued talking. "I asked him to give it to you earlier than that, because I needed to finish the whole living room decoration before you would head home... but it seems the kid was so caught up in the pary that he forgot until the last minute..."

With her mouth opened in shock, Inner Sakura made a single reminder to her outer self to wring the neck of the little brat who caused her to believe all of this was nothing but a big lie... oh, he would pay...

"So, you're telling me you did all of this for me...? So I would have an enjoyable Christmas even if I was alone this holiday season...?"

The blonde shinobi laughed before seating both him and Sakura upon the couch, he looked at her with serious cerulean eyes as he pulled her closer to him. Her once disappearing blush came back to life as she heard his steady heartbeat which seemed to be in unison with her own...

"Sakura-chan... you're not alone this Christmas day. You've got Baa-chan, Shizune-neechan, Kakashi-sensei, all of your friends and plus..." he took a deep breath before looking at her, face to face again.

"You've got me..."

Wrapping her arms around him quickly, Sakura placed a sweet peck upon his cheek before laughing as his cheeks flushed such a shade of red.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto!"

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan!"

----------xmas----------

**ShannaroSaku-chan: AND I AM DONE! There you have it, the final chapter of Chocolate Flowers! Hope you all enjoyed it, and I wish everyone here who has left kind reviews and enjoyed reading this Christmas Story---- a very Merry Christmas and a joyous New Years to come! Christmas Cookies for all! -hands out cookies- By the way, check out my next story coming out which goes by the name of ****Babysitter Follies****. See you all very soon, ShanSaku-chan out!**


End file.
